Simmon's dramatic side!
by Phantom Amethyst
Summary: A new and improved 'Thoughts of a teacher'. I think you'll enjoy it; not your everyday story, but not your unusual one either. Fluff beyond the ultimate FLUFF! Oneshot!


As I promised (to myself), here's the ReViSeD CHaPTeR!!! It's not longer, nor is it shorter. But... Beware of grinning like an idiot and giggling your ass off!!! I want to print a copy and give it to my English teacher to read. What do ya guys think - sheer embarrassment, or a promising A in the next test?? (I don't think she'll necessarily think like we have to ((Beneath)), right? I sure do hope so...

WARNING (or suggestion, either way, LISTEN!) TO PEOPLE WHO _REALLY _WANT TO ENJOY THIS STORY!!!: You gotta think about what I write. Fantasize. Hehe, I know I'm a perv. But I don't brag., ;) It takes a perv to know one! (I'm not _that_serious though ((Y'know, in bed. No, me don't like that. I'm too young for that. More along the lines of hot, watering, sexy, slow, mind-blowing kissing scenes...) **THINK sexy!!!** THIS IS A SWEET STORY, BUT I RECOMMEND THINKING ABOUT WHAT I SAY. SERIOUSLY.

Also, it's just for fun. I'm not trying to offend anyone.

What's that other thing? It's a little foggy... Something about... Dis... it's on the tip of my tongue Disdain, maybe?... Claim... Did I claim something? (Now why would someone think that?)... I can't remember the rest of the word. No joke. Seriously (Even if it _is_ part of the joke). Anyways, I own everything_._ (Yeah right. Psh. Huh.)

* * *

Mr. Simmons knew something was up with Helga and Arnold. He couldn't let himself break free from the fourth grade class and so he transferred to the high school. He somehow innocently (without suspicion) coincidencly (now how about that?) got homeroom teacher with them and he was excited and happy beyond belief.

Everyday he saw every one of his 'special' students' 'special' personalities. Not the personalities made by spending time with them, but personalities deep within the soul by looking at them act in their everyday lives.

Everyone saw him as just another teacher, whereas this was far from the truth. He took advantage of it, knowing the old phrase 'no-one ever sees'. Okay, so it wasn't really a phrase, but subconsciously everyone thought it.

And believed it.

One day in the tenth grade class, Helga's and Arnold's argument got his attention. And from then on he noticed he really had the dramatic class.

He was so proud.

He saw their entanglement with each other, and he saw there was more to these two than everyone thought.

He would secretly smile as he noticed how Helga would do something cruel to get his attention, and he would always roll his eyes and sigh heavily. But then, Arnold would give her a knowing glance and she would just grin.

He knew everyone thought their relationship as classmates was brief, with Helga being the tenth grade bully and Arnold the goody-two-shoes, but he realized it was nothing like that.

He would look at Arnold working, and then quickly stare at Helga with a dreamy look.

He even saw Helga text on her phone the other day. With any other student, he would've scolded them, but this was like a movie he watched. He couldn't wait to find out what happened. But he restrained himself from squealing when Arnold took out his vibrating phone and turned to Helga. He would wink at her and she'd just usher him to work – with a blush.

Their mutual attraction was more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. Both realists knew more than that.

He knew it.

Knowingly.

They would wait until everyone was out of class before walking out together when the last bell rang, signalling the end of the school day.

The next day Helga, like always, would step into class first and let her self have a goofy grin on her flawless beautiful face. Then when Arnold would walk in he would give her a smirk and she would look away.

He knew these things and he knew that no-one else knew, nor had the time to notice.

Because of this, he was giddy as he saw how much potential these two had.

That is why he would help them by partnering them up together for classroom projects.

When Arnold would ask if they could work outside because 'he wouldn't want to disturb the other classmates with Helga's screaming', he would happily agree and give them passes.

He would smirk as they walked out the room over excitedly. He knew they would go to a deserted hall and err… kiss. He didn't even want to _think_ of imagining _that_. And when the bell rang, they would quickly figure and write down the answers, walking into the room again flustered. He didn't really approve of it, but seeing as it was this particular couple, he didn't disapprove either.

He knew this was a hard cold fact because Helga's lips would usually be swollen, Arnold's eyes would be even more half-lidded staring at her walking over to her desk and because John, the janitor, had reported them kissing by the bleachers one time. He never actually knew how they'd get that managed since the bleachers were right across the school.

He never really knew how they would keep it a secret, because their love was obvious, even if his other students were too 'special' to notice.

He did notice, however, Gerald and Phoebe smirk when their friends would enter again. Phoebe would silently show her friend that her skirt was a bit ruffled (wink, wink) and her neck would be… occupied with a hickey. Gerald would show Arnold with a sly grin that his shirt was roughly loosened and his hair was messier than before. The two would turn red and quickly adjust the mess they'd caused. Helga would grab her jacket and cover the love bite with a fast force only Helga Pataki could muster.

Arnold would send her a glance and she would instantly understand.

_You're mine now, _would cover his features with a smirk. She would give an equal intense look.

_You haven't noticed?_ Arnold would then smile victoriously and turn back to the board's direction. Helga would roll her eyes.

Oh, the joys of being a teacher.

But why keep it a sacred special secret? He smirked. Probably because the students wouldn't allow it. Those two were practically ying and yang, and the pupils' brains were too flat to process that they were, in fact, perfect for each other. Or one or the other was scared. He didn't know.

It was the perfect Romeo and Juliet story, but, he shrugged, maybe that was a bit overly dramatic.

Oh well.

He _was_ the drama teacher.

And dramatic was his 'special' second name.

* * *

I liked it. (I seriously caught myself reddening continouesly when I finished reading the preview) It's not a drabble, but it's not a story... It's a... It's a... STROBBLE!!! YeAh! The new brand of strange stories!! STROBBLES!!! Mmm, anyone want mints? I'm cravin' crazy for 'em. It's the strangest thing, in't it?

Please excuse me this time. I'm in one of my happy-smiling/grinning like an idiot-peppy-nonstopping babbling blonde-bouncy-dancing-hyper moods. (Not that I'm like that all the time. I hate faking a smile. It's sick. Or it's real, or it's not. Deal with it. I find myself a moping mess sometimes at home. And now I'm talking about my personally personal life with other strangers. ((No offence; I just... don't know you.)) I actually have a friend that is known for her babbling. If she was here, you'd think I was awfully quiet! And now I'm _babbling_.) Love can be a bitch. Did I say love? I meant r-rough? Lol. Pm me if any'a you girls know why I am like this. It's so painfully _not_ obvious. Lol, anyway I seriously think this was a masterpiece. Or a crappiece.

It goes both ways. You'll be the judge by... (You're not _that_ dumb, are you?) **REVIEWING!!!**

Lolz.


End file.
